Rebeldes Sin causa
by sakuritha012
Summary: Todos son de alta sociedad , ellos son la obeja negra de la familia Cada uno de ellos tiene una historia de vida, cada uno de ellos odian a alguien ,y es así como se juntan en un cursos y se hacen sacarle canas verde a su director orochimaru...


Era un domingo por la mañana en dia estaba niblado , hay secuelas que llovio toda la madrugada en una enomer habitacion de una mancion una persona se enuentra en un armario , esa persona estaba sentada con las rodillas pegada en su torso y su cabesa escondida entre su piernas

se escuchaba paso que se asercaban al enorme armario y esta persona abre la puerta y empiesa a mover las perchas donde colgaba la ropa hasta que encuentra lo que estaba buscando un abrigo en el suelo del amario tapando un enorme bulto , esta persona rie a ver eso y le esaca el abrigo de ensima dejan ver una cabellera color rosa

-no dormines en tu habitacion- sonrie calidamente

la pelirrosa levanta la cabeza y deja ver unos hermosos ojos jades con un poco de rojo notando que lloro toda la noche , madrugada y la mañana y unas ojeras se nota que tiene unos 15 años de edad

-sabes , aki se siente su aroma como si todavia estan prensente - dije en solloso

-ellos siempre van a estar prensentes aki , en tu corazon - señala lsu corazon la mujer rubia con ojos cafe

-TIAAAA!-se lanza a llorar en sus brazon desconsaladamente -por.. porQUE! ?-grita mientras aferra mas el abrazo

-ya... ya... fue un acidente sakura ...- la abrazo mas fuerte mientras le acarisiaba el cabelllo

estubieron abrazadas llorando por una hora , la razon por la que lloran es por hana y ken los padres de la pelirosa tubieron un "acidente" y murieron los dos , sin duda la familia haruno tenia muchos enemigos por ser una de las empresas mas importante de estados unidos y japon entre otros paises y un enemigo de ellos le hizo eso supuestamente la policia dijo que los frenos los tenia cortados y que no fue un acidente , sino que fue intencional , pero tsunade no tiene corazon para decile eso asu sobrina

si tsunade es hermana mayor de hana , el marido de tsunade se llama jiraya ellos son ahora los tutares de sakuras ellos no tiene hijos

jiraiya tiene un hermano menor llamado minato que esta casado una una hermos mujer que se llama kushina y tiene un hijo llamado naruto

aunque naruto y sakura sea parientes lejanos , se quieren como hermanos fueron criados juntos ya que ellos serian susesores de las empresas haruno aunque naruto sea un (apellido del padre) el seria dueño de la empresa que se encuentra en japon como su padre y skura de la de estados unidos como tambien su padre , por eso quisieron criarlos juntos para que se lleven bien .

**...**

sakura se encontraba sentada en los sofa de la sala de estar con la mira perdida ya habia pasado una semana de que sus padres murieron , apesar de ello , ella tenia otra cosa en la mente -  
_mm... estabien , no puedo vivir llorando ya esta YO SOY GRANDE no necesito la lastima de nadie , DE NADIE , ya esta decidido voy a cambiar a la mierda todo mis principios , la mierda la educacion , a la mierda la chica correcta , ya las unicas personas que me mandaran ya no estan en este mundo aunque tsnade sea mi tutora , no me dejare ni por ella ni por nadie - _se levanto en del sofa y se fue al estudio que era de su padre

abrio la puerta y se encontro con la persona que estaba buscando

-Tsunade - la llamo en seco

-Mmm?...- saca la vista de la computado y mira hacia la puerta donde estba parada la pelirrosa -que pasa sakura - dijo sacandose los antido

sakura va hacia la silla frente a tsunade y la mira con frialdad , tsunade se dio cuenta que ya hace dias no tenia brillos sus ojos como antes o solia tener

- quiero decirte ... que no quiero ir a japon -dijo agachando la cabeza ella sabia lo que significaba eso , ella se quedaria sola en estados unidos por toda su familia esta en japon y en estados unidos tenia a una solo persona con ella pero ella no hiva a dejar esa persona , y Tsunade lo sabia bien a eso 

-Es por ella ¿no?- prengunta entre suspiros

-si no la voy a dejar sola es mas ella puede venir a vivir aqui conmigo y yo pued...-tsunade la interrumpio

-ella tiene familia , ella tiene a su padre sakura , tu no puedes decidir por ellla y eso la sabes, tu crees que el SR. onizinhgki la dejara salir del internado solo porque tu quieres- dijo manteniendo la seriedad- no sakura tu no puedes hacer eso tu sabe s que su padre es una de las personas mas importates del mundo , entiendo que sea como la hermana que nunca tubiste pero yo no tendre problemas con unos de los empresario mas importaten de asi y america -dijo mirandola a los ojos

- Y yo te dije que no voy a dejar sola , madrina su padre no la quiere - dijo levantadose de golpe golpiando la pesa - tu sabes por esta un puto internado- la mira son suma seriedad , tsunade nega con la cabesa - eso crei y tampoco es de tu incumbencia , yo solo te dire que nola voy a dejar sola es mas mañana a primera hora la ire a visitar a contarle mi idea y si ella acepta lo are aunque tenga que pasar sobre ti o su padre -dijo dando media vuelta para irse , cuando agarro la manija le dijo- y tu no te interpondras - sin mas salio del estudio dando una portaso

-_hay sakura yo jamas me interpondria ,- _se nega divertida _-sin duda eras igual que tu madre -_sonrie menacolicamente-_no te puedo obligar a irte a japon , respeto tu decision-_ se volvio a poner los antiojo y dirijio la mira ala lapto

**...**

en un internado que chicos problematicos , las obejas negras de la familia adineras , hay en su puerta se encontraba la haruno con un bolso en su espalda mira hacia su arrededor y mira hacia la puerda , suspira

-_hay dios - _se adentro al internado y vio a un hombre con traje y _- eso son dando para dormir -_ trago saliba con dificultad

-hola que tal vengo a visitar a un estudiante - dijo seria

- hoy no es dia de visitas -dijo cortante

_-pero que demonios esto no es una carcel -_suspiro- sabe quien soy - pregunta con frialdady este niega con la cabeza - me lo imagine- el hombre alsa las cejas mostrandose intrigado- soy sakura HARUNO -dijo sonriendo de lado

-señorita haruno disculpe ,-dijo abriendo las puertas - passe

estas sin miralo entro adentro del estrablescimiento , miro no sabia como un lugar asi podria estar viviendo gente parecia una carcel de alta seguridad y no la culpa sabe que clese de gente habia hay por algo tenia a su amiga y la consia bien y sabia por ella esta hay , podria tener cara de inosente pero ella de inosente ni un pelo tenia

camino hacia direccion y se cruzo con una persona y se para alfrente de ella una chica de pelo negro ojos que llebaba 2 colitas alta dandole un aire infatil , ojos azules que le daban un aire a gatunos llevaba una falta colegial muy cortita una camiza con botones y una cobarta de color roja al igual que la falda u unos zapatos con medias que pasar por arriba de la rodilla por 8 dedos la camiza los 3 potones desabrochados y la cobarta mal puesta , en pocas palabras una rebelde

-cuantas veses te dije que no quiero verte tu estupida cara aqui- dijo a lo seca

-y yo cuanta veses te dije que tu a mi no me mandas - contesto de la misma manera

-estupida-si mas se lanzo sobr ella abrazadonla muy fuerte -te eh extrañado mucho , lamento de lo de tus padres -

-gracias Eiri yo tambien te extrañe pero... hay que hablar -dijo seria con sierto brillos travieso en los ojos

-soy todos oidos mana - sonrio traviesa - vamos a un lugar mas privado . aquie las paredes tiene ojos y oidos - le agarrra y se la lleva arratrando y a sakura le sale la gota de del cien estilo anime

**...**

despues de contarle lo que tinia planiado para hacer Eiri sonrrie con burla

-jjajajajajajajajjajajaj no puede ser ! jajajajajajajaj- dijo a carcajadas y ala pelirrosa lle salio una venita en el sien - jjajajjajajajajhay dios -

miro su reloj - ya?- sijo con fastidio

-no jajjajajajjajajaja buajajajajjajajaja esa son ocurrencias tuyas jajajajajajajaj - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y a la pelirrosa ya se le notaba el aura asecina -si ya - dijo tapandose la boca

-bien aceptas o no ?- dijo con fastidia

- aver repasemos el plan - dijo con seridad

pasos:

1° burlar la seguridad de internado para poder escaparme contigo a tu mancion  
2°prentender que me cambiem el color de pelo y escaparnos de estados unidos  
3° ir a vivir a japon  
4° comvenser al estupido de naruto para que nos ayude a entrar a su escuela  
5° una vez que tengamos todos estafar a mi padre para juntar su plata con la de tu herencia asi se miltimillonarias y contalar japon

sakura esta seria a ver si aceptaba

-buajajajajjjajaj sakura cuando eramos niñas tenias planes mas briilantes que esto jajajajajajajjajajajajjajajaja-se rio hasta morir mientras ala pelirrosa tenia el aura mas asecina que puede aver -mmm sakurita hermana de la vida es un grandioso plan-dijo con temor a ver su aura - sakurita mana del ama - y esta se avalanza sobre ella para golpearla

**...**

-bien- dije con la mano bajo la barbilla pensando y se le notas los moretones y chichones en la cara y cabeza- yo sugiero saltar el primer paso las clases van a terminar dentro de 2 mese porque no esperamos hasta las vacasiones para irnos , despues de todo mi padre sabe que siempre voy a tu casa en las vacaciones -dijo mostrandos seria

-yo ya no aguanto mas quiero desaparecer -dijo usando el mismo tono de vos la pelinegra

-sakura mana mia , ya nos conosemos desde las 5 años y en esto años nunca te vi huir de nada -dice seria - o que ya te cansate de ser la niña correcta -dijo con un tono de burla

-yu sabes que nunca fui correcta , pero yo tengo mas cabeza a no del mostrarlo para evitar que me traigan a un lugar como este -dijo con un tone de buerla al igual que de la pelinegra

-jumm ... tu sabes que a mi nadie me contrala - dijo con seguridad

-asi ?- prgunta con inoria

-_esta maldita perra sabe que ella es mi debilidad ¬¬ nose porque carajos la amo tanto u.u en fin , la seguiria hasta el fin dle mundo - _sonrie condivercion - jejejeje volvemos hacer un equipo como antes -pregunta mirandola alos ojos con travesia

-como los viejos tiempo - pregunta con las misma mira da, y la pelinegra estiende su mano

(recordar)

_una nene masomenos de 7 años con cabellos verde claro estaba corriendo por el patio de atraz , iba asustado y se topo con una pelinegra de la misma edad y este callo al suelo de ponpas _

_el chico cuando la vio casi le agarra un paro cardiaco- per... perdon , juro no molestar mas a sakura, no me agas nada _- dijo con miedo y con los ojos llorosos

_la pelinegra se pine de la misma altura de el y lo mira con una sonrisa burlna - y adonde esta el niñito valiente que molesta a los que no se pueden proteger .. ¿eh?-_

_-porfavor no lo are mas -dijo llarando_

_-Eiri- llamo una voz con autoridad y la pelinegra se pone de pien se bruza de brazo ala altura del pecho y le sige mirando con buerla , la persona quien la llamo se pone ala par de ella y se pone con la misma posicion- que bien lo agarraste -_

_-no eserabas que despues de que te dijo frentona y te hizo llorar adelante de toda la clase lo deje ir asi porque si - le pregunta _

_-hay hay hay , sabes que te metistes con las personas equibicadas ,-dijo pirandolo con superioridad- no sabes lo feo que es fijir llorar - dijpocon falsa pena y la pelinegra sonrio aun mas _

_-pro.. prometo... n..no ha..hacerlo ...mas -dijo en sollosos _

_-si eso ya lo sabemos - dijo la pelinegra - aver - se agacho mirandolo -usui senley te llamas -el chico asistio- jajaj tu eres el menos indicado para buslarte de los demas , y te dijo porque ... porque un niño que salio de un madrimonio arreclado y solo nacio para juntar a 2 familias solo para tener mas dinero ... no vale nada y te preguntas porque tu padre no te quiero es por no ama a tu madre por lo obligaron a casarse con ella y tu eres un estobo que lo va a tener atado a ella para siempre ...- el chico miraba con terror y sorpresa por lo que le estaba diciendo_

_-MENTIRA!-grito-son unas mentirosas- dijo llorando -mi mama y mi papa se aman -se lenvanto y quiso empujar a la pelinegra pero la pelirosa le agarro las dos manos y los tiro al piso boca bajo se sento arriba del el y le tomo de los pelos y este grito de dolor- AHHHHH!_

_con una sonrisa torsida de la pelirrosa y una de burla de la pelinegra -ten cuidado con quienes te mentes -dijo burlano la pelinegra- vamos sakura este ya entendio- dijo estirando la mana para ayudarala la pelirosa_

_-hpm-se levanto y se furon pero a 3 metros de el chico tirado en el piso llorando en silencio la pelirrosa para haciendo que la pelinegra lo mire extraño- espero que esto te sirva para no te meterte con los deviles en el futuro -voltio aver a l chico que la miraba con miedo-y si no crees lo de tus padres preguntaselos -sin mas retomaron su caminata _

_-crei que le ibas a decir algo para consolarlo -dijo la pelinegra mirando su camino con diferencia_

_-Eiri... eres una estupida -dijo negandi divertida- sabes en estos momestos agradesco que seas mi amiga , en estemomento estaria llorando en el baño por lo que me dijo-dijo viendola con cariño _

_-tks... lose -dijo con arrogancia- y yo en estemomento estaria sola abajo de un arbol matando hormigeros _

_a la pelirosa le salio una jota en el cien estilo anime -jajaj idiota _

_-oye - dijo sobandose la cabeza donde le pego - no me golpees , yo te quieroooooo... kyaaaaa esres tan tiernaaaaaaaaaaaaa-dijo abrazandola _

_- nooo me contagiaras de tus pedejadas , oh genial , Eiri me invades mi espacio personal - dijo con fastido _

_-no me importa- dijo haciendo pucherito_

(fin de recuerdo)

-como los viejos tiempos-dijo la pelinegra y luego sakura le estrecho la mano 


End file.
